Odd and Milly
by tj072986
Summary: I... sweatdrop just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Milly Knows Love

By: TJ072986

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. I wish I did, so I'd have access to all the episodes in english, but I guess I'll just have to learn French. LOL.

A/N I never saw any episodes after the ones aired on Cartoon Network, and have heard that Milly ended up with Yumi's little brother Hiroki, but being limited to the first two or three seasons, this is what I'm going with. Besides the point is what I, the fan wanted to see, so just pretend they broke up.

Chapter 1

Milly Likes a Different Boy

Milly's POV

3:00. Normally I'd be roaming around with Tamia, looking for a big story for the school paper. I sighed and walked to a bench in the main courtyard. With Tamia gone with her family, I really don't have anything to do. Its hard enough finding a story, but there was no point in trying without my friend there to document it for later. Its times like these I wish I was like Yumi or Aelita. Times I wish I had a life, a boyfriend.

I let my head hang back and close my eyes. Its easier at least. I used to make myself miserable thinking about Ulric all the time. At least I gave up that stupid dream. I sighed again. He was too nice. He had never been mean or spiteful toward me for trying to ask him to dances and stuff. I just finally realized he was Yumi's. I feel a familiar itch crawling up my panties, into my vagina and grimace. The only problem with giving up on Ulric, is that I don't have anyone else to think about. Especially since none of the boys are even interested in me.

I want a boyfriend but more than that I just want to have some fun. Not very lady like I know but there it is.

Odd's POV

Again with the rejection? It wouldn't bother me so much if she just said no, but it seems like every girl in school likes to hit me. I'd prefer they hit on me, but I'm too much of a lady's man. I tell my friends I know what they want, but it seems like they always just get made at me for talking to other girls. I know it doesn't help that I'm talking to said other girls asking them on dates, but what I do when I'm not around one girl shouldn't be her problem.

My cheek burned where she had slapped me, and I had learned well enough by now to just stay on the ground while they screem and let them go away. I wonder if maybe it'd be better to be gay? People always make fun of my choice of colors being gay, could it really be that bad? I listen to the girl screaming at me but really ignore what she's saying. I try to picture myself with another boy and shiver at the idea. I might be reduced to that option in love, but I won't do it. My hand and I get along just fine.

Finally the girl storms off and I slowly climb to my feet, I hear Ulric in the distence laughing at me with the others, but I don't care. At least my relationships are clear cut and dried. Not like his on and off fog between him and Yumi. It amuses me to no end that the only people not clear on their relationship is them. Even when Aelita was stuck in the computer and confused about what love and other feelings where, _she_ knew they were in love.

I had just managed to get my legs under me when a shadow crossed my path and stopped. Not another girl mad at me, I'm seriously starting to worry about my jaw from all the times they smacked me. I turned and followed the shadow to its owner. Milly. It wasn't that I didn't find Milly attractive in her own way, but some how I had never approached her. She reached out a hand and smiled.

"Hey Odd! Let me help you up." I took her hand and felt a shiver pass over her. She blushed slightly. "I was wondering if we could take a walk. I want to talk to you." Her voice seemed tentative almost nervous as she said this.

There is definately something different about her today. I never got the impression she trusted me enough to come to with her problems. I do have a soft spot for her though. I nod my head trying to hide the concern I feel from showing on my face. She smiles again and I know I've failed. "Is something wrong Milly?"

She shakes her head and starts walking. "I just don't want to talk in front of every one." A slight blush streaks her cheeks and she finishes her thought. "Sissy has a bad habit of showing up when I want to talk, and making me do something embarrassing."

I couldn't arguee that. I still remember when Sissy made fun of her crush on Ulric before the dance. I've never considered hitting a girl like I did when I had to watch Milly run off in tears because Ulric turned her down. I was just happy that XANA had forced a return to the past so she could get to hear him say yes. It's strange actually, I've always felt protective of Milly and I know that my feelings might stem from something less than honorable, but some how I just don't think I could do that to her.

Milly's POV

I know that all the othe girls at school don't really like Odd anymore, in fact they warn other girls to stay away but there is something about the way he's always treated me that I think he might treat me different. I smile. "You do know why the girls all get mad at you right?"

He looks at me and gives me a crooked grin that nearly makes my heart melt. "They can't stand how much charm I have with all the ladies." I don't doubt he believes it either, but I shake my head. "A girl wants a boy thats hers and only hers, we don't want to share a boy with someone else."

His face becomes clouded over with thought as he accepts this and tries to process it against his beliefs. He finally speaks after a moment. "But I don't want to feel like someone else owns me. I'm free and when I'm not around one person I want to be around someone else. It doesn't mean I want to be involved with them." I shake my head again, mildly frustrated with just how dense he can be.

"The problem is that you flirt with them and act like you _do_ want to be involved with them. and _they_ think that you want to be with them. So they get mad because they think their just in another girl in a long line of girls."

He processed this than became serious. "Is this wht you wanted to talk to me about?" He looked slightly uncomfortable as he looked at the trees. We had walked into the woods while we talked and he seemed to be worried about something. I shook my head.

"That was only part of it. I wanted to give you good news though. I finally got over my crush on Ulric. It's not that I don't like him any more as much as I've accepted he doesn't like me." I tried not to let the still slightly raw disappointment show in my voice and failed. He stopped and slowly, uncertainly took me in a hug as a tear begain to course its way down my cheek. He gently rubbed my back and started trying to comfort me.

Up close I was surprised that he smelled slightly like flowers. I pulled back and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. I continued. "But I do have a new crush, its not as strong as the old one, but it makes me feel better just thinking about him." He hadn't let go of me yet not sure if I was feeling better yet, I smiled a radient smile and leaned in.

"You..." My voice trailed off and I caught him by surprise with my kiss. I opened my mouth slightly and ran my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrence. Still in surprise he offered no resistence his mouth opening, and suddenly our tongues were mixing it up, tangling and untangling darting into each others mouths.

Slowly he regained his sense's and broke the kiss, ever so gently. Showing once again how he cared for me, trying not to hurt my feelings. He hessitantly spoke still slightly confused as to what to think about the situation. "Mi-Milly?" He tried to regain some of his composure, then tried to speek again. "Milly, you know I care for you right?"

I nodded happily. He continued ever so carefully. "I don't want you to get upset..." My heart started to sink. "But I need to think about this, I never thought about you this way and I couldn't live with myself if I did go out with you and hurt your feelings." He blushed slightly, and continued. "I'm not saying no, just give me a day to think about it alright?"

Not saying no? Welll that was better than I had really hoped. I nodded and jumped as his cell phone rang. He hesitantly reached for it and glanced at the screen. He looked agrivated by whatever he saw on the little screen and looked up at me. "I have to go right now, but I promise I'll think about it and get back to you right away."

Odd's POV

I turned and ran off toward the school. Milly was right near the woods enterance so I pulled out my phone and called Ulric.

"Odd? Where'd you go? We saw you one minute getting hit from Michelle than when we looked again you were gone."

"Milly wanted to talk to me in private for a minute, now shes right near the woods entrence. You guys will have to use the gym one."

Ulric gave a mamoth shout as he presumably pawned some XANA monster at the school. "That's the way the Jeremie and Aelita went, but me and Yumi are holding off the monsters here. You'll have to go." With that the phone went dead. He knew Ulric had probably hung up on him. He wasn't really worried about his friends safety. Ulric and Yumi were capable of holding their own. He rushed through the gate at the front of the school and headed straight for the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lyoko

3rd person POV

_Transfer Odd. _He heard the familiar hum of the myriad electronic gizmo's and wizbangs in the tube getting power. _Scanner Odd. _The familiar sensation of starting to float up the scanner tube, he took the moment to try and clear his mind, preparing for battle. He was slightly disturbed by the fact he could still taste her flavored lip gloss (Pina coolada).

_Virtu... _A gust of wind blasted from beneath him and he felt the familiar sensation of his atoms drifting lazily apart. He stopped hearing anything for a moment and saw the cables between the scanner and some piece of the Supercomputer from the inside as he raced along them at light speed. ..._lization_ he heard Jeremie finish as he was digitally reassembled in the ice sector. He saw Aelita standing ready on the Overwing and saw his Overboard ready and waiting.

He smiled at Aelita. "Hi Princess, your escourt is here." he hopped on the Overboard. _Hang on a second guys I think Ulric and Yumi must be here._ Through the headset the heard the familiar sound of the elevator making it's way down the shaft toward Jeremie.

Jeremie's POV

I spun my chair slightly to look at the elevator door. Though the elevator is stopped the door remained closed. Curious I turned back to the main interface and tapped into the elevator camara. I rolled his eyes and sighed. Into my headset I asked, "Did either of you invite friends over?" I listened as Aelita said no and Odd asked who it was this time. I looked closer at the camara feed to make sure before answering. "Milly."

I watched as she pressed buttons randomly trying to open the door. I could hear her muffled shouts for help. I sighed again and entered the appropriate codes into the elevators interface window. Unfortunately for poor Milly I entered them just as she gave up and leaned against the door, which suddenly opened from under her back. I got out of my chair and helped her up. "Go ahead to the end of the sector guys and I'll enter the code."

A loud outburst rang in my ears from Odd, loud enough for Milly to hear. _Well don't just leave her stranded in the elevator Einstien, let her out! I'll vouch for her and you can always just launch a return trip if I'm wrong._ I sighed again, "Odd do you think I'd really leave her stuck in there? I already let her in." With Milly on her feet again, I walked over and sat back down.

I had to admit out of all the people to enter the lab in the middle of the room an operation Milly surprised me. She was always asking questions, but so far she hadn't made a sound other then the obvious "OUCH" from landing on her back. She walked quietly over to my chair and watched in mute fasination. That I could live with. I leaned forward and began activating the Carthage transport program. I just finished getting it ready when the phone program opened to a call from Yumi.

"Yumi hows the school?"

"Me and Ulric seem to have got the last of the Manta's. We're headed to the factory now. How about on Lyoko?" As she asked my alarm went off to alert me of monsters closing in on my friends. "Not great, Aelita and Odd are just about to be attacked." I ended the call and alerted them to the Krab and Tarantula blocking their path. As usual Odd rushed forward trying to be the hero again.

I winced as life points flashed away from Odd's card. He thought it was easy sitting in the chair letting them do the work, but I knew I was going to have an early heart attack the way he made me worry. "Odd you're loosing too many life points! One more hit and Aelita will be on her own out there. Another flash and both the Krab and Odd vanished. I slammed my fist on the chairs arm rest. Damned idiot. His phone program opened with a call from Ulric.

"Gonna take a little longer than we thought, the entrences to the sewers are being blocked by Krabs."

"No, Aelita's all alone in there facing off against a Tarantula!"

There was a moment of silence, then, "We're trying! We can't make it!"

I can't accept this. "Then Aelita will die! You know she won't rematerialize if she's killed!"

Ulric snapped, frustrated as it was. "Well than why don't you go in their and save her for once! She's your girlfriend!" And with that he hung up.

The computer flashed the battle cards as the Tarantula chased Aelita. Odd had appeared by my side, his arm protectively around Milly's shoulder. "Why can't you just stay back and wait for a better opportunity!" I got up. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I had to try something.

Milly's POV

There is alot here that I really don't understand, but this was actually pretty cool, until he said Aelita was going to die. I don't know what's going on but...

"Send me in."

Both Jeremie and Odd looked at me in surprise. So I repeated myself. "Send me in. I don't know what were talking about, but if some kind of spider is going to kill someone than I'll save them. Besides I like Aelita, I hope to be her friend eventually, when she stops being busy all the time."

Odd and Jeremie looked at each other. "She can't be worse than you are on Lyoko."

"You know once we virtualize her she'll remember everything."

Odd gently grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward him. His usually laughing joking face was deadly serious. "Milly, we do stuff that is dangerous, everyday we risk being killed or worse. if you go in there, you have to promise to keep our secret for ever."

I felt... Horny? Somehow the thought of putting my life on the line next to Odd, its the most attractive thought I've ever had. I nodded. "For you any secret." He looked at Jeremie who nodded and took me under his arm to the elevator.

The elevator began to desended another floor. I looked to Odd. He looked worried. I leaned up and caught him off guard with a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked at me in surprise. I smiled. "For luck. I can't be unlucky after a kiss with a cute boy."

The door opened on a room, stranger if that was possible, then the room we had left. It was almost completely devoid of anything that looked useful. There were a lot of wires runnning through the room apparently connected to these giant metal tubes.

Odd gently nudges me forward out of the elevator. He points to one of the tubes. "You need to go in there, its called the scanner." He looked at me strangely for a moment. Then unexpectedly he grabbed me into a hug and we kissed like in the woods. He ran his tongue along my lip, asking for entrence, I let him in. After a moment like this we broke apart and he wispered into my ear, making it tickle slightly with the passage of his breath, "Good luck."

I stepped into the tu...no it had a name, the Scanner a little weak in the knees from Odd's return of my affection. The doors slid shut with a hiss, there must have been speakers somewhere because I could hear Jeremie. _Scanner Milly._ As if made to happen by the sound of his voice the Scanner started to vibrate and a loud humming surrounded me as things inside the tube started doing there jobs. _Transfer Milly._ I felt myself slowly start to drift up the tube and started to panic briefly.

_Virtu... _A gust of wind blasted from beneath me and I felt the unpleasent sensation of my body drifting lazily apart at the cellular level. I stopped hearing anything for a moment and saw the cables between the scanner and some piece of the computer from the inside as I raced along them at light speed. ..._lization_ I heard Jeremie finish as I witnessed myself slowly being put together from pixel to pixel. I had just enough time to register that I was high off the ground before I was assembled and fell.

Despite the fall on my backside, I didn't feel anything. I stood up uncomfortably aware that I wasn't breathing, but didn't seem to need to. I tried to gath my barings, than gave it up as a bad job. Where did that thing send me, Antarctica? Jeremies voice seemed to come from every where like the voice of god. "Milly are you there?"

Unsure where to look I looked straight at the sky. "Yes, I think, but where is here?" There was a sudden flash as something zipped past me at near impossible speed. looking around I saw this giant thing that I guess could be a Tarantula if it had more legs. Exactly what have I gotten myself into? One things for sure, I'm definately not going to be able to kill that by stepping on it. I hear a wizzing sound behind me and suddenly feel myself scooped up and zipping away. I look and see this wierd flying scooter thing being driven by... "Aelita?"

She looks back at me and smiles in a stressed situation sort of way. I never really thought much of Aelita before but here I was jelous. She looked way more beautiful here on... Where exactly is here? Nobody had answered that for me yet. Jeremie's voice again came from nowhere. _I show you as having a shruikan, Milly. And you seem to have the power, Purify. I don't know what it does but it says you grab your heart and say 'purify' while focusing your attention on a monster._

I began looking for some pocket I might have this shruikan he mentioned and then thought to reach over my shoulder. I watched a lot of Naruto before and thought... Yes it was a giant shruikan like the one Sasuke used in the show. _It also looks as though you have some powers you can use with the shruikan, but it doesn't name them._ I smiled, fairly certain as to what they were already.

A/N I won't call this a crossover on account of not actually using the characters in the story but I needed to give her some kind of weapon and ability and that was all I could come up with. If you have a better idea, review and I'll rewrite this chapter with it, as long as it's good. No 'You should give her a rock' weapon ideas, lol. Though it might be funny to give her seduction as a power, makes the monsters fall in love. I can make Odd jealous of monsters falling for his new girlfriend. Just be like _Awkward Turtle._ In fact, I'm going to leave it unfinished until I get a better idea from someone.


End file.
